Kal-El (Earth-RSR II)
A God from the Stars, the Comrade of Steel, the Red Son, Max Nevsky has been given many nicknames for his contributions to Russia. But he's no ordinary man. He's not even human, He is in truth, a Kryptonian named Kal-El. Born in a worldship-a ship used by Kal's kind in large exoduses-named Saviour, Kal was the son of famous Kryptonian scientists named Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van, with the latter dead after childbirth. Being born several years after Krypton's destruction in a ship, designed for the largest exodus the Kryptonians have ever done, not all things were happy beginnings for him. Weeks before the Saviour's arrival on Earth, seeds of rebellion and power-hunger rose from the Kryptonian General, Zod, who wanted to take a turn for the Kryptonians there, by turning Krypton's later-government into a militaristic, no-weaklings-type government. He believed that with his rule, Krypton will be more effective than the previous Council of Krypton's peaceful ways. Until the rebellion was incited, and finally, the ship and all of its inhabitants died crashing to Earth. Kal was the only survivor of the crash, and the ship landed on Russia, in 1908, which caused the one incident known as the Tunguska Event. He remained there, until members of the Russian military found the ship, and one of its members, Ivan Petrovich found Kal, as a little baby, and adopted him as his son, named Max Nevsky, for years until his death. With his powers discovered by the authorities, Kal was raised and trained as Russia's "secret weapon" , but believed that using himself as a weapon may cause no good at all, and peace can still be maintained. In the process, he learned many of Earth's "contents" from his father, and was convinced to be a communist and fight for the Russian cause. However, after Petrovich's death, Kal went off-the-grid, but still remembered the teachings he gave to him. Until World War III happened, Nevsky was recruited by the government once again, in order to try to win the Third Great War, joining the ranks of the superhero team, the Winter Guard, with the nickname Superman, a title he carries throughout his career, even after the War ended, as a defender of hope and mankind. Biography The Son of Krypton Kal's birth wasn't the most fortunate of most beings in the universe, but still unfortunate and seemingly bad. Kal was born several years after his home planet's destruction, Krypton. Krypton itself was destroyed by the intergalactic warlord, ally to the tyrannical New Gods of Apokolips, Mongul, using his planet-sized war machine and personal vessel, as well as his new " home planet" after his own homeworld's destruction, Warworld. The destruction itself was done as one of Mongul's tasks to be accepted to the Apokoliptians' society, as an ally to its then-ruler, Zonuz. The destruction of the planet itself by Mongul, was also assisted by the Kryptonian sentient supercomputer, later turned Android and one of Warworld's inhabitants, Brainiac, who loathed the world itself, as he saw it as a chaotic planet, filled with greedy inhabitants. Brainiac turned off the planet's defense systems intentionally, killing those who found out in process, as well. Then, Mongul's Warworld unleashed its entire array of planet-destroying weaponry to destroy Krypton. Brainiac uploaded himself to an android body Mongul prepared on Warworld as a reward for his assistance, becoming one with the machine itself, while the planet was blown up to pieces, and the worldship, Saviour begins its great journey. Kal was born three hours straight before the ship's crash. While he spent time with his father, who is the only parent he had because his mother died giving birth to him, after the crash happened, he didn't remember anything. During his birth, his actions were of course, limited to being in his dad's arms, walking around the ship, checking on the Kryptonians either outside the cryostasis chamber, or sleeping inside the cryo-chambers. But, unknown to young Kal, a rebellion was about to be incited by General Zod, the then-prime-guardian of the ship, in an attempt to remove Jor-El's influence with his, of turning them into war-like beings and conquerors that'll make Krypton great again. But Jor-El already expected this, and prepared. When the ship entered the Milky Way Galaxy, finally, the rebellion was incited. Many of Jor-El's friends were murdered, leaving him and his son. When Kal and his dad were cornered, a fight happened between Jor-El and Zod's men, but ended in Jor-El's death, trying to save Kal's life from being killed by Zod. But, the fight itself damaged the ship's engine, causing it to go uncontrollably wild, also killing the Kryptonians there, all of them, even those in the cryostasis chambers by freezing them to death due to the horrible malfunction. Fortunately, as the ship's galaxy location there possesses a yellow sun, Kal-El survived all the commotion, with the others dead because they haven't managed to get their powers " worked on". As the ship begins to go even more uncontrollable, the only thing Kal can do was to cry in agony as his powers manifested. Tunguska Several hours later, the ship finally found its way, crashing into the human-infested planet of "Earth". The landing itself wasn't smooth. In fact, it actually left a large trail of "burning road" while the engine's thruster malfunction actually caused a large blast that decimated an entire forest while giving off a huge shockwave. Kal managed to survive with his natural powers, and remained in the ship for hours, waiting for someone to pick him up. Later on, that "wish" was fulfilled. A group of Russian soldiers, sent to investigate the "Tunguska Event" found the worldship, cut down to pieces due to the large damage it gained. One of the soldiers, Ivan Petrovich, entered the ship and discovered its contents, including Kal-El. Kal was found when Ivan heard a sound of a baby crying, in which he went to its source, and there, Kal-El lied, in his dead father's arms. Feeling sympathethic, although knowing that it is possibly hostile in the future, he picked up the baby, and came out of the ship with Kal-El calming down. This, was when Kal-El started his journey on Earth. Russian Alien Ivan then raised the young extraterrestrial as his own son. What initially started as a simple work for the good of Mother Russia developed into a true loving relationship, and Ivan knew Kal, whom he named Max Nevsky, was very powerful, which would rightly serve as a tool for his country's military. As he was ordered by Emperor Nicholas II himself, Ivan showcased the young Max's abilities in a training camp, where he was able to beat twenty armed secret police agents and defeat a bear with ease. However, Kal was a youngster that time, around 6 years old, and initially, he understood nothing. But with Nicholas' "force", he (actually, accidentally) managed to do so, and realized his nature. The only thing he didn't know is that he's going to be used as a weapon. No, I'm Not A Weapon After his abilities were showcased to Nicholas, the Emperor intended in turning him into a weapon, once he's ready. However, of course, it'd take time for him to mature, and later on, in a not too distant future, the First Great War broke out. Nevsky himself was still a small child that time, and was raised in a collective farm near the Ural Mountains. Small Nevsky was still afraid of his abilities, and what has just happened to him a few days ago. And due to that, his trust on Ivan was doubted. However, Ivan (lyingly) explained to him about why he was "treated like that", and Russia required a mighty champion to tell the world how strong they are. But Nevsky still doubted. He's still a child, anyway. But before his question can be answered, Ivan was called to get his feet back to his military compound back in Moscow. Ivan promised him to come back. Nevsky still did not know of him intended to be used as a weapon. Powers and Abilities Kal-El possesses the conventional powers of a normal Kryptonian while under the effects of a yellow sun. Under a red sun, Kal, and any other Kryptonians are only as powerful as normal human beings. But under the yellow sun, he gained many extraordinary powers that're even considered god-like to the humans, due to their fragile nature compared to enhanced individuals. Even those who possess powers, as well, fear Kal. His main point of fear from his powers is his strength. His strength is extremely high, even in superhuman levels. He has been actually considered as the strongest superhuman that has ever existed on Earth, until Mongul's arrival on Earth, which prompted enhanced individuals with strength comparable to his to appear. Shazam and his mentor are actually much stronger than Superman due to their magical nature, but for Billy, if it's not for his lack of experience, he wouldn't be defeated by Superman and get his child-alter-ego discovered by the Comrade of Steel. At the same time, when the Atlanteans attacked both sides during their battle in the North Atlantic Ocean, one of their strongest, Namor, who he himself was the General of Atlantis' Army, recognized his might and ordered his troops not to engage him. Not just that, his durability, as well as high amount of invulnerability, allowed him to resist many attacks, even on a possible cosmic/planetary/solar system scale. Even Firestorm said that not even a thousand nuclear bombs can faze him or tickle him. Though possibly what Andrei said was just a metaphor. Still, he's an extremely tough being, managing to actually survive Shazam's magical attacks, although he has no magic defense until he acquired the Kryptonian Royal Guard Armor ("The Son of Krypton"), which grants him a better amount of protection from magic and cosmic attacks. Of course, he is capable of flight, and by far his flight speed is unknown, but his "slowest" flight speed was Mach 2. The true key to Superman's powers do not just stem from the sun, while he does get weakened when the sun's not close enough to him, like on Earth. Superman and his people are known to be vulnerable to Kryptonite, a substance usually found on Krypton that is naturally known to be radioactive. And apparently, Kryptonites, unlike its comic version, are not just harmful to Kryptonians, but other known non-human races. Due to their evolution over the time, picking off many otherworldly radiations after Krypton's destruction, it has been classified as an extremely dangerous substance, and only those who are smart are capable of harnessing its powers correctly. But, by far, Kryptonians are the ones who react the most to Kryptonites. Other than his superhuman physical powers, he also possesses the ability to inhale a large amount of air, and exhale it in large quantities. This is called the "super breath". Sometimes, it is also referred as an "arctic breath" due to the fact that it can freeze targets. To add up to his variations of powers, his eyes are also capable of seeing through objects, while also frying them with laser-like blasts. Respectively, they're known as the X-Ray Vision, and the Heat Vision. With his wide array of powers, Superman is indeed, the Mightiest Alien on Earth... period. *'Kryptonian Physiology' **'Solar Energy Absorption' ***'Superhuman Strength' ***'Superhuman Speed' ***'Superhuman Agility' ***'Superhuman Durability' ***'Invulnerability' ***'Heat Vision' ***'X-Ray Vision' ***'Super Breath' ****'Arctic Breath' ***'Superhuman Senses' ***'Flight' Personality A powerful alien god among men, even considered the same to other "lesser" superhumans, Max Nevsky held heavy burdens throughout his life. He spent a lot of time, trying to restrain his strength to reduce the destruction done by him in fights that require his strength. He's an obedient person, but he's not idiotic enough to follow orders that're threatening other people's lives. His powers may allow him to be the strongest person on the planet during World War III, but his moral code of not to kill (except when needed) keeps his good will in check. Being possibly the first alien to have walked among humans in the 20th century, although his looks are human, he still felt that society couldn't and wouldn't accept him if he revealed his true nature. Luckily for him, Mr, Ivan Petrovich was there to take care of him. Under Petrovich's tutelage, he becomes a real patriot to the Russians, but he realized that at times, while drastic measures are supposed to be done, not all of them may be done for good. He also saw that the Russians consider the Americans enemies due to their different ideologies, and thought that it's pointless, as even if people are different, they still can be allies. After Petrovich's death, and the knowledge of theh Russian government's wants to use him, he began to go off-the-grid, saying that all his years of being trained, he's about to become a murderous killing machine. He thought that he's going to be a hero, but to the Russians, a "hero" means that you will kill anyone for the nation's cause. He still, however, is seen as a government agent, but a "deserted" one. The Russians decided not to force him back to work unless things aren't really going well for them, as they know what he could do when he's angry. But Kal decided to get back to work once World War III happened. He saw that World War III was as pointless as seeing America as Russia's enemy, and now, everybody's an enemy. But still, he's a good man inside, and made many bonds with the Winter Guard's members. In general, Kal's a different type of Russian. While raised in communist ways, apparently his faith is still intact in Russia's communist years and is goodly hidden by him. Not just that, his ways of thinking is somehow affected for a degree by the Americans' ideology. While he's a patriot, and a loyalist to his nation, he simply believes that not all actions his country did could bring good to the entire world. Socially, Kal is a person known to be awkward, as he's raised as a superhuman government agent, and an outcast among the humans. But once World War III started and he found out that more superhumans appeared, he began to be more sociable and friendly, but mostly, polite. He also possesses a strong moral conviction, and is enraged when innocents are brought out to war. Such good example is when he found out that "Shazam" and his "sidekick" were actually children with mystical powers granted to them by a wizard, and they're recruited by the American "super-organization" ARGUS to win the war. This also paved a way to Kal's hatred towards Americans to do such idiotic thing of bringing children to war. But after the war ended, America and Kal-El are on friendly terms. A relentless person with a strong will, Superman never stops to fight those who threaten his country or friends, and later, the world. Even if his family's dead, an insult to his family, both Jor-El and Lara plus Petrovich, would result in death a huge amount of pain, if you're a high-level superhuman. But then, he knows when he needs to put himself down. During World War III, even he has actually had a slight sense of honor to other heroes from various countries in the world, and never let one of them actually die, especially after knowing that Shazam and his sidekick were children. And for once, he has never backed down from a fight, and his willpower and ways of thinking, make him the world's greatest superhero. Trivia *Like his original counterpart, his set of costumes are the same. The first in his Winter Guard years being his Red Son suit, and his second suit that lasts until the modern time being the Godfall suit. *To make this Superman historically more unique compared to the original one, instead of being born in 1960, in this reboot of the original universe, Superman was born in the 30th of June, 1908, which is the time when the Tunguska Event happened. In fact, the worldship Kal was born on was the cause of the event. But the one true cause of the "main blast" that happened was the ship's engine. *Although Kal was taught to be communist by Petrovich, as of his place of landing in this universe, Kal's faith lies in Catholicism, in which he converted to the said religion after World War III. **In fact, due to Kal's conversion, the rest of the Winter Guard members also converted to other religions from their communist/atheistic nature. Most of them got to Christianity, except Firestorm who was half-Jewish. *ARGUS' database file listed Superman as the strongest metahuman on Earth. While the list is constantly updated with the rising numbers of " Super-Superhumans", Superman is kept as the strongest one on the list. *Shazam said that if Superman's chosen as Mamargan's successor, he'll be the strongest being in the universe. Category:Earth-RSR II Category:Males Category:Vulnerability to Kryptonite Category:Kryptonians Category:Black Hair Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:X-Ray Vision Category:Heat Vision Category:Versions of Superman Category:Arctic Breath Category:Super Breath Category:Invincibility Category:Solar Absorption Category:Russians Category:Flight Category:Healing Factor Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Created by Jacky 50A Category:Created by FrenchTouch Category:Aliens Category:Decelerated Aging Category:Invulnerability Category:Indomitable Willpower